Mott the Hoople
Mott the Hoople were an English rock band from the 70's band is best known for the song All The Young Dudes that by David Bowie was written for the band. Content verbergen * The band 1 ** 1.1 Origins ** 1.2 Success Years ** 1.3 The tire after Hunter * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Mott the Hoople singles * 3 Mott the Hoople albums ** 3.1 Posthumous albums ** 3.2 Mott albums ** 3.3 British Lions albums * 4 External link The band [ edit ] Origins [ edit ] In 1968 focus Mick Ralphs, Verden Allen, Peter Watts and Dave Griffin tire Silvence in county Herefordshire in England. Complemented by singer Stan Tippens, the band records in 1969 demos at Rockfield Studios in Wales. After an accident Tippens was not able to stay with the band. The remaining band members signed a contract withIsland Records and moved to London to be with producer Guy Stevens cooperate. Stevens changed the band name to "Mott the Hoople," the book of the same title by Willard Manus . The band found in Ian Hunter a new singer and Tippens remained involved with the band as a tour manager. In 1969, the band released its debut album, Mott the Hoople from that had a great success in cult circles. Continued Albums Mad Shadows (1970) Wildlife (1971) and Brain Capers (1971) hit in both the commercial and the alternative circuit, not really, and the band was about to the bucket to give. success edit David Bowie was from the beginning a fan of the band and was told that the band wanted to quit. He persuaded to go through the hoop and offered the song Suffragette City , from the upcoming album The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars to. The band refused this number and then wrote Bowie All The Young Dudes for the band. The single and the album produced by Bowie with the same name, was released in the summer of 1972 and became a huge commercial success in the UK. After recording this album Allen stepped out of the band. The next album was Mott and is to date the best selling album of the band in the United States. In Britain the album yielded two hits, Honaloochie Boogie and All the Way from Memphis . On both songs played Andy Mackay of Roxy Music saxophone. Although the band had now broken through, they would nevertheless soon cease to exist. Ralphs left the band in 1973, Bad Company and was replaced by Luther Grosvenor, which took place under the name Ariel Bender in the band. Simultaneously, Morgan Fisher, formerly of Love Affair , a member of the band. In 1974, Bender was replaced by Mick Ronson. In 1974, the band toured in America with Queen in the schedule. After the tour Hunter and Ronson left the band to continue as a duo. They were replaced by Ray Major and Nigel Benjamin and the band changed its name to Mott. The band after Hunter [ edit ] The band released two albums in this occupation, Drive On (1975) and Shouting and Pointing (1976), both without success. In 1976, Benjamin left the band and was replaced by John Fiddler. The band renamed itself the British Lions in 1978, but was unsuccessful and in 1980 the curtain finally fell. Hunter and Ronson occurred irregularly until Ronson's death in 1993 . Since leaving the band Hunter is also working on his solo career. In early October 2009, the original band five sold-out performances given in London. edit the Hoople singles edit Hitnoteringen mentioned relate to the UK . * "Rock and Roll Queen" / "Back Sliding fearlessly" (1969) * "Midnight Lady" / "It Must Be Love" (1971) * "Downtown" / "Home Is Where I Want to Be" (1971) * " All The Young Dudes "/" One of the Boys "(1972) - No. 3. * "One of the Boys" / "Sucker" (1972) -. No 96 * "Sweet Jane" / "Jerkin Crocus" (1972) * "Honaloochie Boogie" / "Rose" (1973) - No 12. * " All the Way from Memphis "/" Ballad of Mott the Hoople "(1973) -. No 10 * "Roll Away the Stone" / "Where Do You All Come From" (1973) - No 8. * "The Golden Age of Rock 'n' Roll" / "Rest in Peace" (1974) -. No 16 * "Foxy, Foxy" / "Trudi's Song" (1974) -. No 33 * "Saturday Gigs" / "Jerkin 'Crocus / Sucker / Violence" (1974) - No 41. the Hoople albums edit * Mott the Hoople (1969) - UK # 66 / US # 185.. * Mad Shadows (1970) - UK # 48. * Wildlife (1971) - UK # 44. * Brain Capers (1971) * All The Young Dudes (1972) - UK # 21 / US No. 89.. * Mott (1973) - UK No 7 / US No. 35.. * The Hoople (1974) - UK # 11 / US No. 28. * Live (1974) - UK # 32 / US No. 23. Posthumous albums [ edit ] * Two Miles From Heaven (1980) * Original Mixed Up Kids - The BBC Recordings (1996) * All The Young Dudes: The Anthology (1998) * Rock 'n' Roll Circus Live 1972 (2000) * A Tale of Two Cities (2000) * Two Miles From Heaven Live (2001) * Mott the Hoople Live - 30th Anniversary Edition (2004) * Family Anthology (2005) * Live Fillmore West (2006) * Fairfield Halls, Live 1970 (2007) albums edit * Drive On (1975) - UK # 35. * Shouting and Pointing (1976) British Lions albums [ edit ] * British Lions (1977) - US # 83. * Trouble with Women (1978) Category:Bands